


Sly

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [75]
Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, Or Is he?, Shawn fakes a lot of things, Shawn isn't sneaky, Wordcount: 100, the truth is going to bite him, things can't be hidden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Showing a cunning and deceitful nature.





	Sly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieJef2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieJef2/gifts).



For all that Shawn wasn’t even in the slightest sly in his actions in front of others, he was actually a pretty sly guy. As much as he had fun playing psychic, he hated having to hide.

His father warned him time and time again that it was going to come back and bite him if he didn’t come clean or lay off soon. 

Problem being, that he loved his coworkers and he loved solving crimes. He loved all the insanity that came with the chase, but hated the paperwork. He had found a loophole, but at what eventual cost?

**Author's Note:**

> Another Bird-day present!  
> Also, Shawn is soooooooo not sneaky.


End file.
